


Fulfillment

by Misskiku



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Angst, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Hand Jobs, Oral Sex, Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:53:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22545094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misskiku/pseuds/Misskiku
Summary: Continuation from my Reluctant Rest takukamu fic.Takumi has recovered from his fever but begins to avoid Corrin because all he can think about is what the rest of the "down payment" she gave him in the form of a cheek-kiss is. Smut follows.
Relationships: My Unit | Kamui | Corrin/Takumi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 46





	Fulfillment

Takumi was avoiding Corrin.

He couldn't help it. Couldn't stop himself from fleeing the moment he heard her sweet voice or caught a glimpse of her silver hair just as he couldn't stop the violent heat rising across his cheeks. 

He couldn't stop the memory of her lips against his cheek and the soft, expectant way she teased him with her words. 

"That- That's a down payment. For later." 

The embarrassed stammer made the insinuation in her words roar in his ears. 

It was a simple kiss. A kiss on his cheeks she'd stolen in a flash, the moment fleeting yet long enough for Takumi to remember the gentle wash of her breath on his cheek. So close to his lips. 

A kiss of longing, the best Corrin could give him in his feverish state lest she get sick as well. Though Takumi wouldn't mind burning up for all eternity to have her kiss him again.

And something had taken over him in that moment. In the second Corrin turned to flee, the tips of her pointed ears dusting pink, Takumi had taken her hand. He'd brought her knuckles to his lips and gave her a teasing kiss of his own. A soft press of his lips across her knuckles. Lingering deliberately to catch her gaze, to imprint the meaning of his kiss and words and the want in his eyes into her memory. 

"That's my down payment," Takumi had said, his voice breathless and heavy and needy. "For later."

His own kiss. His own promise. 

And it haunted him now as a crimson flame across his face. 

It had been almost a week since he'd recovered from his fainting spell and the fever that followed. It had taken just over a day for Takumi to be back on his feet and a few more for him to resume normal duties. He was fine. Healthy. Yet the sight of Corrin and the surge of memories made Takumi burn inside as if the fever had returned with a vengeance. 

He'd been avoiding her for a week. He was running out of excuses. Running out of supposed errands he had to do, meetings with Ryoma or Hinoka or anyone else he could reasonably come up with. He'd noticed the confusion in her crimson eyes that soon turned to hurt as his excuses continued, as he brushed her off and fled again and again. 

He couldn't do it. He couldn't give her an explanation, couldn't tell her the reason he was fleeing from her was because all he could think about was that damn down payment and what it meant. 

That stupid kiss. 

Gods, how he wanted another. 

He was pathetic. Disgusted by his lust, by the yearning in his veins that coursed through his body like white lightning. Hot and burning. It stole his breath, stole his thoughts and stole his dreams. He couldn't sleep not knowing what Corrin had been insinuating with her kiss. 

It was consuming him. As if he were a lustful teenager drooling over a naughty picture book. 

And it was exhausting. 

Another day of avoiding Corrin ended with Takumi sulking in his room. Like every other before it. A sigh of humiliation left Takumi as he sank onto his bed, head in his hands. 

Gods, he was pathetic. An idiot. A complete and utter fool, avoiding the woman he loved because of his perverted mind. 

Takumi had resigned himself to his fate as a fool and had changed into his sleeping robes when the door swung open.

Corrin's steely frown stopped Takumi's heart. She stepped into his room before he could protest, before he could will himself to take a breath and stop her, and she clicked the door shut behind her. 

Takumi was trapped. As good as dead. All the blood had rushed from his body, leaving him cold. Frozen. He stiffened as Corrin stalked up to him, a harsh blaze in her eyes. 

And then, a flicker of hurt. 

Corrin stopped short, a step and a half from where Takumi sat like a petrified statue on his bed. A moment passed in trepid silence. Her eyes cased his face. She took a breath. 

"Why are you avoiding me?" Her question sounded barely above a whisper. The blaze in her eyes flickered out. The hard determination, the steel in her posture, had collapsed and her shoulders sank. 

Takumi swallowed. "I'm not avoiding you-"

"Don't." She cut him off. Her voice cracked. "Don't do this. Don't pretend that you haven't been avoiding me, that you haven't come up with every excuse to get away from me." 

The words wouldn't form. "I-" 

"Just… just tell me what it is. What I'd done or said. What did I do?" Her voice was a plea. The ripple of tears in her eyes an acceptance that she'd done him wrong. 

She'd got it wrong. 

"It's not you," Takumi said, forcing the words through the tightness in his throat. Guilt churned in his gut and he turned his gaze away. "It's… it's me." 

The remaining strength in Corrin's eyes shattered. Her eyes widened, crimson overtaken by a void of darkness. "Oh…" She took a step back. Took a shaky breath. "You… you mean you don't…?" 

A tear slipped from her eyes. 

"You don't love me anymore…?" 

Takumi's eyes blew wide, jolting alert at the horrifying conclusion Corrin had come to. A sob escaped the trembling line of Corrin's lips and she whirled to flee. Takumi shot to his feet, catching her wrist with a desperate cry leaping from his chest. 

"No! Corrin, no, that's not what I meant!" 

She slowly glanced at him over her shoulder. Tears drew glistening trails down her cheeks as she looked back at him, holding his gaze with fragile acceptance. She waited. Took a trembling breath. 

He had to explain. 

Takumi swallowed thickly. He loosened his hold on Corrin's wrist, shifted his hand to take her fingers gently. 

"I love you," Takumi said. "That hasn't changed." Shame and embarrassment burned with humiliation across his face. Words evaded him. His tongue felt too big for his mouth, too clumsy to say what he wanted. "I was avoiding you for a… different reason…" 

Corrin sniffled and brushed away her tears with her free hand, blinking the rest away. She turned to face him properly and waited. 

The coursing heat on his cheeks and the roaring of blood in his ears made it impossible to think. It didn't help that Corrin stood there, staring at him, waiting for him to admit that he was avoiding her because of the perverted, lustful thoughts that consumed him. 

Takumi stole his gaze away lest he spontaneously combust under her eyes. "It… it's a stupid reason…" 

Stupid was just the tip of the iceberg. 

Corrin collected herself and slipped her fingers between Takumi's. She gave his hand a gentle squeeze, trying to give him the courage to continue. 

"What was it?"

Takumi swallowed again. Cleared his throat. "It was… the… down payment…" Takumi forced out, face burning, burning, burning right to the very tips of his ears. He was combusting. 

"Down payment?" She sounded confused. 

Takumi couldn't breathe. "From… when I was sick. You said… the k-kiss was down payment for later…" 

He couldn't meet her eyes. He heard her gasp, a sharp intake of air in the silence. 

"Oh!" A soft squeak then silence. Deafening silence. Takumi felt Corrin's hand squeeze his again, making him force his gaze back to hers. 

She was blushing a dark crimson. Just like him.

"It- it doesn't matter, just forget it, alright?" Takumi said quickly, stumbling over his words. Backpedaling as fast as he could. "I-I said it was stupid and I'm not expecting anything, so-" 

A finger to his lips silenced him. Corrin's index finger pressed up against his lips and she drew closer as if the pull on his heart was tugging her right to him. The blush remained on her cheeks but her eyes were set with determination. It was a look that sent a jolt of warmth down Takumi's spine. He shivered unconsciously. 

"Takumi." His name was a deep murmur on her breath, settling low and warm in his belly. His lips parted in a silent gasp at the haze of heat in her eyes.

He couldn't answer. 

"You've already had the down payment," Corrin began, her voice slipping low and sultry. "Would you like the rest now?" 

Gods, yes. 

He couldn't speak. Disbelief and awe and lust collided in his mind in a mess of want and need and he barely recognised the question enough to nod. 

Corrin smiled and with a gentle nudge on his shoulder, led Takumi backwards to his bed. The back of his knees collided with it and he fell onto the soft mattress in a daze, maintaining enough conscious control to prop himself up with his hands so he sat up. 

And swallowed thickly as Corrin placed herself between his thighs. 

Was this really happening?

Corrin took his hand and gave it a gentle squeeze, bringing him back from the grips of disbelief that had overcome him. 

"Are you okay?" Corrin asked, tilting her head slightly in concern. 

More than okay. 

"Y-Yes," Takumi managed to choke out despite his heart lodged firmly in his throat. He felt warm. Too warm. Unbearably warm. 

"If you don't want this…" 

"I do!" Takumi reciprocated the squeeze she'd given his hand, trying to calm himself down. Trying to calm his heart. The roaring of blood in his veins, in his ears. "I do want this." 

"But…?" She'd heard the unease in his voice. 

"I… I don't…" Takumi exhaled an embarrassed huff, wishing he could steal the blush off his cheeks. "H-How are you so calm about this? Gods, I… my heart is going to burst out of my chest!" 

Corrin giggled so sweetly, so softly, that it stole Takumi's gaze and his breath. "Wh… what?" 

"My heart is racing too," Corrin said quietly. She tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear and have him an honest smile. "I might look calm but… I'm nervous too. Although seeing you blush like a tomato is definitely giving me more confidence." 

Takumi scowled, feeling his cheeks burn anew, but couldn't maintain it under her cheeky smile. The corners of his mouth tugged upwards and he gave into his smile, shaking his head.

"You're going to be the death of me like this," he breathed out in a gentle murmur. A light chuckle escaped as he leant forward and pressed his forehead to hers. 

"I sure hope not," Corrin replied with a soft laugh of her own, her laugh ending as she pressed her lips to his. 

It was a sweet, gentle kiss. Testing the waters with a light peck until Corrin was sure she felt Takumi soften against her. She pulled back slightly, paused for a moment to take in the look Takumi was giving her; lips parted, eyes half-lidded, a dazed expression that warmed into a heated blush. 

It made her want to tease him. 

"Can you shift to the wall?" Corrin asked and Takumi complied, shuffling until his back was pressed up against the wall, his legs extended across the width of the bed. Takumi stiffened as Corrin settled over his thighs, her knees on either side of his hips. He glanced away for a moment before forcing his gaze back. It was so cute Corrin had to stifle a laugh. 

"We can stop at any time," Corrin said, trying to reassure Takumi. Trying to take a moment to calm him. "Just say the word and we'll stop."

Takumi nodded stiffly. "Y-You too. I don't… want to do anything you don't want. I don't want to hurt you." 

Corrin's smile softened. Her heart felt warm as if it were melting. As if she were melting from his understanding words, from the concern in his eyes. 

She loved him.

Corrin answered him with a kiss. A kiss with more pressure, more passion. A slow movement of their lips together, a fumbling dance until they remembered the steps they'd rehearsed before. Corrin took the lead, alternating the pressure, the angle of their lips and Takumi followed, falling into step, into her pace, as they did on the battlefield.

Takumi's hands came up to rest on Corrin's hips and she grabbed them, forcing his wrists to his sides and breaking their kiss. Takumi blinked at her in a daze. 

"Uh-uh," Corrin tutted, a teasing smile on her face. "I'm the one giving you the rest of your payment, remember?" Takumi swallowed, his lips parting, and Corrin followed the movement with her eyes. "So, let me reward you, alright?" 

Before Takumi could answer, Corrin claimed his lips with her own again, leaning into him so that their chests were flush against each other. She slid her hands into his, fingers molding between fingers, and felt Takumi's quiet moan against her lips. She smiled against his mouth as his lips parted again, his desire obvious even without words. 

Corrin delved her tongue into Takumi's mouth, turning the kiss heated and sloppy as she toyed with his tongue and his lips. A gentle graze of her teeth on his bottom lip made a stifled grunt come from Takumi so she did it again just to hear that sound one more time, teasing his lips with her teeth. 

Corrin let Takumi catch his breath and dusted kisses across his jaw. His breathing, hot and fast, sounded in her ear. A bubble of warmth bloomed in her chest as she kissed up the length of his jaw and planted a kiss to his earlobe. 

"Mm…" Takumi hummed, the deep sound rumbling in his chest and against hers. Corrin breathed a laugh at what she'd discovered and made quick work studying his ear with her lips and teeth. He shivered against her, craning his neck to the side as she traced his ear with the point of her canine. 

"F-Fuck…" Takumi gasped, making Corrin raise an eyebrow at his language, though she continued working on his ear with her tongue. She never thought she'd hear him sound like that… 

What other sounds could she get him to make?

Inspired by the way Takumi's hips jolted when Corrin grazed her teeth against his neck, she followed the beating of his pulse down his neck with quick nips of his skin, soft kisses, longer, harder kisses where she sucked lightly at the skin until he gasped. 

"Y-You're going to leave a mark…" Takumi complained, breathless and curt. Corrin traced the fading red spot with her tongue, making him shiver. 

"I'll be careful not to leave one where it'll be seen," she teased. 

Takumi hummed in discontent, though it came out more like a moan. "Are… are you just going to keep teasing me like that…?" 

Corrin laughed softly, dipping her kisses lower until she reached his shoulder. "Maybe. I'm enjoying myself so much…" She took his left hand and placed it on her hip, slipping her now free hand beneath the shoulder of his sleeping robe and shifting it aside. She caught Takumi's eyes, lightly dancing her fingers across his exposed flesh. The heat in his eyes was almost palpable. Lust. He watched her with a cloud of want as she slowly slid the other side of his robe off, exposing his warm skin to the cool night air. 

No longer held up by his shoulders, Takumi's robe slipped further down his arms, falling open and revealing his toned chest littered with faint scars. Corrin kissed Takumi firmly, giving him a moment to settle before they began to explore this new territory. A soft moan faded against Corrin's lips as they parted so she gave him a quick peck and a smile. Takumi blushed darker. She was having quite an effect on him. 

Corrin released his other hand and rested her hands on his bare shoulders for a moment, letting her gaze wander across the exposed flesh of his chest. The hand on her hip twitched in anticipation and she bit back a smile. 

Corrin smoothed her palms over Takumi's muscular shoulders, feeling the hard planes of muscle beneath her fingers. She slid her hands down Takumi's arms, feeling his prominent biceps that were usually hidden beneath his clothes. He wasn't bulky by any means but years of archery training had filled him out with lean muscle that wasn't otherwise obvious. 

Leaning forward to press her lips to the side of Takumi's neck, Corrin continued the quest of her hands downward on his arms, freeing him from the remaining sleeves of his robes. Takumi's other hand came to rest on her hip, slowly tracing its way up her back and down again. Corrin hummed absently as she kissed his neck, enjoying the pressure of his fingers on her back. Her eyes fluttered shut as Takumi responded to her humming by pressing his fingers firmer as they continued sliding up and down, up and down. 

Corrin sighed against Takumi's neck, settling her hands on his shoulders as she lost herself in the moment. Her breath was hot against his cool skin, the pressure of her lips electrifying as she teased the same spot over and over again. Digging his fingers into Corrin's back and hip was the only way Takumi could ground himself and stop a desperate whimper from escaping his throat. He settled for gasping instead when her teeth grazed the spot she'd been sucking. His hips bucked involuntarily. 

"Hmm…" Corrin hummed against his neck, drawing out a raspy moan from Takumi. She slid her hands down his chest slowly, slowly, slowly, as she traced the red mark on his neck with her warm tongue. Her fingers parted on either side of Takumi's nipples, teasing his pectorals with a feather-light touch. 

Takumi whimpered. "G-Gods…!" It was a quiet, desperate croon but in the silence it was majestically loud. 

Corrin leant back to study her work. Takumi, with a crimson blush and thoroughly kissed, mouth hanging agape with a hazy stare. A red mark right above the junction of Takumi's neck and shoulders, striking against his pale skin. She'd left a mark after all. She traced it lightly with her fingers, smiling at him apologetically. 

"Sorry, I didn't mean to leave a mark there…" She hadn't realised what she was doing. Or maybe she had, somewhere in the back of her mind, but the way Takumi was tracing her back with his fingers stole any coherent thoughts from her mind. 

Takumi blinked up at her, still in a lustful daze. He slowly reached up and touched the spot where the mark was and cast his eyes away as if suddenly embarrassed by what they'd done. Corrin cupped his cheek with her hand, thumbing the heated line of crimson across his cheekbone. He nuzzled his cheek into her hand, blushing darkly. 

"Then… I'll just have to pay you back for it," Takumi said, meeting Corrin's eyes with a flicker of determination that set her face ablaze. The pool of warmth in her lower abdomen ignited. It curled down to her toes and up to her heart. Right to the tips of her fingers. 

Corrin kissed him. Harder, firmer, her hands winding into his hair and tugging him against her. He moaned into her mouth and gave in to her completely. His hands desperately gripped her back for purchase, sliding up to the back of her shoulders as he held her flush against him. In the heat of lust and desperation, Takumi knew she'd feel his arousal pressing against her but under the onslaught of Corrin's heated kisses he didn't care until she rocked her hips against him. 

Takumi broke the kiss with a startled groan, a broken gasp that shocked him as much as Corrin had when she'd ground against his erection. Takumi dropped his head to her shoulder. 

"Are you okay?" Corrin asked and settled back onto his thighs. She slowly began to run her fingers through his soft hair, letting her nails lightly brush his scalp. "Was that too much…? Would you like to stop?" 

Takumi murmured something into her shoulder. 

"Sorry? What did you say?" 

Takumi pulled his head from her shoulder, a gorgeous blush burning across his face and down his neck. He struggled to meet her eyes. 

"I don't want to stop," he said, glancing away after seeing the matching blush on her cheeks. "That was just… a bit too fast…" 

"Oh." Corrin ducked her head shyly. She hadn't even thought of what she was doing. The hard pressure against her abdomen, which she'd known was Takumi's erection, had sparked a desire for more, to feel it firmer against her, and she'd moved without thinking. She'd ground against him. Against his cock. Gods. 

"Sorry," Corrin squeaked. She touched her burning cheeks with the back of her hand. She hadn't thought about… that part of what they were doing. Until now she'd been running on a desire to do more, to feel more, to be closer and closer to Takumi but hadn't considered what the end result would be. The ache between her thighs made it clear what her body wanted. 

"It's… it's fine. It wasn't… unpleasant or anything…" Takumi said, forcing the words out in an attempt to ease Corrin's concern. His erection throbbed and he tried to turn his thoughts away from what it had felt like to have her rock against him. 

Corrin met Takumi's embarrassed glance and after a moment of stiff silence, they both laughed. A light chuckle that broke the silence and softened the air. Corrin relaxed and found herself smiling again, her hands coming to rest on Takumi's shoulders once more. 

"I guess we're both amateurs at this," Corrin joked. 

Takumi breathed a laugh in reply. "It's not something I've practiced, no."

Corrin smiled back at him, her eyes crinkling with mirth, and she kissed him slowly. Takumi hummed lightly against her mouth. It was a slow dance of their lips, far from the one previous that had been driven by passion and lust, and it filled them with a gentle warmth. When Corrin pulled away, just enough for them to breathe, she found that they were both smiling. 

"I love you," Corrin said. 

Takumi blinked for a stunned moment. "I-I love you too." 

It felt like a fuzzy balloon had expanded in Corrin's chest. It became harder to meet Takumi's eyes so she turned her gaze to the mark on his neck again and thumbed it lightly. 

"Does it hurt?" 

"No." 

Corrin looked back at him. "Did it hurt?" 

Takumi shook his head. "No, it felt… good." He glanced away, embarrassed. 

Corrin felt her chest growing warm again. She leant over and brushed her lips over the red mark on Takumi's neck and he shivered. Slowly, she trailed kisses down his neck to his shoulders and then to his collarbone where she grazed a spot with her teeth, nipping lightly. Takumi's hands returned to her hips. Corrin took that as a sign to continue. Permission to continue exploring his body. 

Corrin continued on, first focusing on Takumi's collarbone, confident in the knowledge that he would stop her if she went too far. Instead of feeling burned from Takumi's rejection of her advances earlier, it made her feel comfortable with him. That he trusted her enough to let her know when to stop. That he trusted her enough to let her continue now.

Alternating pressure on Takumi's collarbone with her lips rewarded Corrin with a sharp puff of air escaping Takumi. A stifled gasp. Corrin smiled against his skin and teased the spot with her teeth again. His fingers flexed against her hips, holding her tight. He was enjoying this. 

And Corrin was unravelling Takumi. He was coming undone beneath her warm lips, her teasing nips and gentle soothing of her tongue. Another gasp, no, a groan, was building in his throat. He tilted his head back and squeezed his eyes shut. He held back that groan as she trailed those kisses further downwards, further and further until- 

"Ah!" Takumi gasped as Corrin's tongue swept across his nipple. His whole body jolted, breath leaving him in a sudden gasp. He grasped Corrin's hips tightly as she swirled her tongue around the sensitive nub. She teased the skin around his nipples with her fingers as she sucked it lightly, dusting her fingers down his chest as soft, as light as a feather and further still to his abdomen before trailing upwards again. 

Takumi arched his back as she tugged on his nipple with her teeth gently. A groan partially escaped from his throat and he desperately tried to stop it by clamping his lips shut tight. 

"You don't have to silence yourself," Corrin said quietly. She looked up at him, her cheeks burning from his reactions. "I… want to hear you." 

Oh, Gods. 

Takumi let out a shaky breath. He looked at her, heart thundering in his chest, in his ears. His blood was lightning in his veins. He was burning up beneath her gaze, from the desire, the need, in her eyes. 

She wanted to hear him moan. 

And who was he to deny her? 

It didn't take much to elicit another breathy gasp from Takumi. A light trickle of her fingers south from his navel did the job, his hips jumping beneath her touch. She resumed her work on his nipple, now with a new determination to hear him, and circled it with her tongue. She traced her fingers upward and caught his other nipple between her index and thumb and rolled it in time with her teeth. 

"Nnh!" Takumi groaned through his teeth, arching his back off the wall. He held Corrin tight, fingers digging into her back until he could feel the warmth of her skin through her sleeping robes. He gasped as her fingers traveled south again to where the tie of his robes sat low across his hips. 

Corrin sat back, testing the skin above his robe with her fingers as she studied his expression. A question lingered in her own. Takumi's whole body was aflame. 

"Takumi?"

"Y-Yes?" His breathing stuttered as her thumb dusted over his hip. 

Corrin's fingers traced across his stomach to where the tie of his robes lay. The only thing holding the rest of his sleeping robes together. 

"Can I…?" 

Takumi drew in a sharp breath and still felt like there was no air in his lungs. "Yes."

The whisper of fabric moving in the silence was deafening. Corrin tugged the tie loose with skillful fingers and let Takumi's robes fall open. She gasped and looked away before drawing her eyes back. Takumi burned. As if he could feel her gaze on his skin, igniting him from within as she stared, as she studied him. 

Were it not for the heat of his blood rushing through every inch of him, Takumi would have thought he had frozen on the spot. Unable to move, unable to breathe under her curious eyes. 

And she was staring. She couldn't help it, even when the rush of blood to her face began to hurt as it burned across her cheeks. Of course she knew what a penis looked like - from various biology texts to descriptions in novels - but she'd never seen one like this before. Erect. 

And… and she'd never seen Takumi's before. 

Gods, she couldn't stop staring. It was the same thing that had pressed against her before when she'd ground against him but now, his arousal exposed before her, it made her suddenly embarrassed. 

That would… go inside her if they… if they… 

Corrin stole her gaze away and looked at the wall beside Takumi. "Is… is it uncomfortable…?" she managed to ask, forcing the words and air from her lungs. She had to break the silence. 

"O-Only a bit…" Takumi's voice was quiet. Embarrassed. Both smoldering inside at the prospect of where this was going. Takumi cleared his throat. "We… we don't have to…" 

"Can I touch it?" Corrin blurted, still not looking at him. Gaze fixed at the wall. Cheeks burning as if scorched by an open flame.

"What?" Takumi gasped. Breathless and in disbelief. A shot of white hot lightning screamed through every inch of his body as if she'd struck him with magic. Blood rushed in his ears. Had she just… asked to…? 

"I want to touch you," Corrin said. Slowly, forcefully, she brought her gaze back to him. "Can I?" 

Takumi was going to combust. He tried to swallow, found his mouth dry. Unable to think past the throbbing of his arousal and the pounding of his heart. Even still, he knew what he wanted. 

Gods, he wanted her to touch him. 

Takumi nodded once, stiffly. He couldn't form any words. His breath caught as Corrin's cheeks darkened and she nodded in return, her gaze dropping from his. She looked down to his arousal between them and Takumi held his breath until she cupped his length in her hand. 

For a moment, Corrin did nothing. Her fingers gently holding onto the length of Takumi's erection, her grasp barely there. She glanced to his face, gauging his reaction, and slowly dragged her hand up his cock. 

Corrin began pumping him slowly, unsure of what she was doing, moving her hand up and down, up and down his warm length. And it was warm and solid and her mind was spinning at what she was doing. Again, she glanced to Takumi's face, and he was looking away from her, lips parted slightly, his brow furrowed. He would've looked pained if it wasn't for the soft pants drifting from his lips and the hot flush on his face. His fingers threaded into the sheets beside him. 

Heat bloomed inside Corrin's chest and nestled between her thighs. She leant forward and kissed Takumi, stealing a gasp from his lips and then a moan as she melded their lips together. He was breathless, eyes clouded with lust, when she pulled away to kiss along his jaw again. 

"Takumi?" 

"Mmh?" Takumi's eyes fluttered shut under her ministrations, answering with a short groan. 

Her hand slowed to a stop, causing Takumi to open his eyes, before Corrin traced around the head is his cock with her thumb. His strangled gasp was music to her ears. 

"How should I touch you?" Corrin asked, her thumb brushing torturously slow around the head of his cock. "You need to tell me what you want me to do." 

Takumi opened his mouth and clamped it shut again. He couldn't think with his cock in her hand. Not when she was teasing him like this, blinking at him innocently as if she didn't know exactly what she was doing. In response to his agaped silence, Corrin took his left hand and placed it over her hand holding his cock. 

"Show me," she said. Demanded. Challenged. There was a spark in her eyes, one of wonder and lust and dared him to show her, to reveal how exactly to make him quiver and moan. She wanted to know if he knew how to pleasure himself. She wanted him to tell her - to show her how. 

Takumi let his fingers rest over hers before taking her hand and curling her fingers around his cock. She was watching him, both his expression and their hands. He met her eyes, met her challenge. He would definitely pay her back for this with his own. 

Takumi began to move her hand up and down his cock like she had done before except faster. Harder. Tightening her grip around his length. Her mouth dropped open in awe as beads of precum leaked from his tip, and she gave a breathy exhale as Takumi's hips bucked and he grunted. His eyes squeezed shut. Head tilted back as his chest heaved with shaky breaths as his lips parted. 

Gods, her hand felt so good. Better than his own, even with him guiding her. Heat curled tighter and tighter in his abdomen like a coil ready to snap. Tighter and tighter as their hands pumped faster and harder and Takumi's panting breaths became a moan. 

Corrin stole her hand away and kissed him. He moaned beneath her lips, her tongue slipping into his mouth and claiming him, swallowing the sounds forming in his throat. She pulled away after tugging on his bottom lip with her teeth, eliciting a final, quiet whine. He quivered for a moment, cock still hard and throbbing and begging for release. His mind addled with lust, he blinked at her for a moment. 

She blushed darkly. "There's something else I want to try…" She drew her hands down from his chest to his abdomen before settling on his thighs. "Tell me if it's too much." 

Takumi nodded, swallowing thickly. She could do anything she wanted to him right now and he would let her. He just wanted her. 

Seeing Takumi nod, Corrin pursed her lips in thought before lowering herself down to place a chaste kiss to the top of his thigh. Then to the inside of his thigh. Takumi stiffened. Was she going to…? 

Corrin looked up at him from between his thighs and Takumi could have died then and there. His knuckles whitened as he gripped the sheets tighter. Her breath fanned hot against his arousal, enough to make him shudder. He couldn't breathe. 

Corrin took one of his hands and slipped her fingers between his, giving him that comforting squeeze she always did. Takumi released the tight breath he didn't realise he was holding. He took a breath and then another before nodding the okay to Corrin. She cupped his length in her free hand, angled it towards her mouth and planted a kiss to his tip. 

Takumi groaned at the wet heat of her mouth as she slowly parted her lips around him. Her tongue teased his tip as deftly as it had his neck and ears previously, as tantalising as it had been in his mouth. Takumi gripped her hand tight and his head flew back with a moan, a deep chesty moan as she took most of him into her mouth. Her free hand pumped the rest of him, fingers curled tightly around the base of his shaft while she sucked on him.

It was sweet, glorious torture. The curl of pleasure and want and heat was coiling tighter and tighter, a spring about to snap and break like a dam filled to burst. His hips jutted upwards involuntarily at the ministrations of her tongue, forcing himself deeper into her mouth and throat. 

"F-Fuck, Corrin!" Takumi gasped her name, eyes rolling back in unadulterated pleasure as she bobbed her head, trailing her lips up and down his length. He was going to cum. 

"Mmh…! W-Wait, Corrin-!" His cry made her stop and pull her mouth off him, leaving a trail of saliva between her lips and his cock. He shuddered with a breathless groan.

Corrin flushed at the way Takumi was looking at her. His chest heaved, his eyes half-lidded with his pupils blown with lust. A scorching blush coated his cheeks and ran down his neck, blooming across his chest. He took a moment to catch his breath, to form the answer to the question in Corrin's eyes. 

"Did I hurt you?" Corrin asked, concern filling her eyes. "I'm sorry, I didn't really know what I was doing, I just-"

"-You didn't hurt me," Takumi cut her off quickly. She looked at him, confused.

"I didn't?" 

"No, it was… uh…" 

She raised a coy eyebrow. "It was…?" 

Takumi pouted, embarrassed, as he'd caught himself out, cheeks burning. "It… it was good. Really good. Almost… a little too good." 

Now she was really confused. "Too good?" 

Takumi couldn't meet her eyes. He nodded. 

"What do you mean?" 

Gods. Didn't she know? He forced himself to meet her eyes and saw genuine confusion. He swallowed. 

"I almost… I could have cum. In… in your mouth…" he said the last part softly, embarrassed to even think about it. 

"Oh…!" Corrin gasped. "I… I didn't even think about that…" She fanned her burning cheeks with her hand, though it didn't help. 

Takumi sighed quietly, relieved that he'd stopped her. "I thought so…" 

Corrin made a mortified sound in her throat. "I'm so sorry, I wasn't thinking at all. I just… you were making so many great noises I… forgot… that would happen…" 

Takumi swallowed the sound of mortification it was his turn to make. Hearing her gush about the moans he'd made in the midst of pleasure was not helping the painful throbbing of his cock. 

"Gods," Takumi breathed as a sigh. "You really are trying to end me, aren't you?" 

Corrin scoffed. "Not until I'm done with you I'm not." She then blushed at the meaning behind her words. 

Takumi managed an embarrassed smile, his heart pulling at the abashed look on Corrin's face. He leant forward and kissed her gently on her lips, hearing a satisfied hum sound from her. 

"I haven't even started with you and you're still not done with me?" Takumi teased, raising an eyebrow at her. 

Corrin blinked at him. "What?" 

Takumi frowned slightly. "Did you think I wouldn't uphold my end of the bargain? I told you, didn't I?" He leant forward and brushed his lips by her ear. "I was going to pay you back." 

Corrin shivered. She rested her hands on Takumi's shoulders as his hands traced up her back. 

"You've been teasing me all night, I think it's time I paid you back, don't you think…?" 

"Maybe…" Corrin answered quietly. 

Takumi laughed gently by her ear before leaning back and smiling at her with adoration. "What? You did all that to me and now you're embarrassed that I want to do the same?" 

"It's- it's different if you're the one doing it!" Corrin protested. "You're acting all confident now but you were a moaning mess a few moments ago!" 

Takumi hugged Corrin tight before she could see the flush still burn across his cheeks. "I can't help it when it's you doing it to me…" 

Corrin relented and nuzzled her face into the crook of Takumi's neck, admiring the red mark she'd left earlier. She jumped as his fingers traced down her spine and up again. He held her flush against him, their bodies pressed right up against one another save for their hips. 

"Corrin…" he whispered her name into the shell of her ear. 

"Mm…?" She shivered into the crook of his neck as the gentle touch of his fingers dancing across her back. 

"I want to touch you," Takumi said. "I want to see you." 

Corrin held her breath, her heart pounding in her ears like thunder. 

"I want you." 

Corrin clamped her eyes shut at his quiet confession and her heart squeezed. She pulled back out of his embrace and met his eyes. They were as inexperienced as hers, as nervous as hers. As filled with love as hers. 

"I want you too," Corrin said. 

Takumi kissed her gently, softly, slowly, as if he expected her to back away. Corrin smiled against his kiss and drew her hands into his hair, freeing it from the confines of his ribbon and letting it cascade down his shoulders. She wound her fingers into the silky, silver locks of his hair and kissed him firmer to let him know she wanted this. She really, truly wanted him. 

Takumi's hands fell from her back and fumbled for the tie to her sleeping robes at the front. His usually graceful fingers shook and slipped as he undid the bow and pulled it free. He slipped a hand under her robe and brushed the soft skin of her stomach with his palm. The cold touch made her jump and their teeth clack together. 

"Your hands are freezing!" Corrin cried, snatching his hand. 

Takumi blinked at her, stunned, before flushing furiously at the sight of her breasts as her robe parted open. He shot his eyes away. 

"Wh-Why are you blushing now?!" Corrin squeaked indignantly. "After everything we've already done…?!" His embarrassment was contagious, a rush of heat flooding her veins. 

"Th-That's different," Takumi protested, trying in vain to keep his eyes on her face. "I haven't… I haven't seen this… your… a-and as if you can talk! You stared at me for ages!" 

Corrin didn't think either of them could blush any harder or any darker. 

"F-Fine, then look all you want!" Corrin tore off her robe with one fluid motion, tossing the discarded article across the room. She went to fold her arms across her chest in defiance but stopped because that would've obscured Takumi's view. 

And Gods did he stare. His eyes blew wide and he stiffened as if someone had inserted a rod into his spine. His cheeks burned darkly as he studied her chest, now realising how it must've felt for her to see him naked for the first time. It wasn't just her breasts but the curl of silver hair between her legs that he stared at. And it wasn't like he didn't know what to expect but it was her. It was Corrin. 

Eventually Takumi glanced up at her face and saw her watching him. Watching the way he gawked at her. And she wasn't looking at him with disgust or impatience but with wonder. With warmth. 

"Give me your hands," she said and grabbed his hands before he could respond. She held them between hers, rubbing them together. She shivered lightly in the cool air. "They're cold," she complained. 

Takumi found himself smiling. "They'll warm up when I touch you -"

"Oh no, I'm not letting you touch me with your frosty fingers!" 

Takumi raised an coy eyebrow. 

"Don't you dare." Corrin leveled a warning glare at him. It made Takumi smile, a laugh bursting forth from his chest. Corrin's glare faded in an instant into a smile and she rolled her eyes. She pulled his hands to her face and nuzzled her flushed cheeks against them. "Still cold," she huffed, shaking her head. She lowered their hands between them before raising his left hand with hers and pressed it to the swell of her breast. 

She jumped at the touch of his cold fingers, thought they weren't as frosty as before. Takumi gasped as he cupped her warm skin, his fingers melding around the shape of her breast. 

It was soft. And warm. He gave her breast a light squeeze and traced his fingers across the rise and over her nipple, hardened from the cold air. Corrin hummed in delight, shifting closer to him. She took his other hand and directed it to her back where he continued his ministrations from before; tracing his fingers up and down her back, pressing firmly into her skin as he did so. 

Takumi kissed Corrin's neck as she softened from his touch and discovered why she'd enjoyed kissing his neck so much. The skin of her neck was so sensitive it didn't take much to elicit a soft sigh or a gasp from Corrin. He could feel her pulse jump beneath his lips and concentrated on that spot with his lips and tongue as he palmed her breast with his hand. The hand on her back dipped lower, snaking around to grasp her thigh and Corrin meweled. 

Gods, he wanted her. The sounds she was making caused his blood to rush anew, making the throbbing of his arousal harder to ignore. He stole his lips from her neck and captured her mouth in a desperate kiss, unsure how much longer he could hold back. 

"Corrin…" he crooned against her mouth in a needy moan. She kissed him back, letting her lips linger against his for a moment. 

"Touch me." 

His eyes snapped open as she directed the hand on her thigh to the curls of hair between her legs. She lifted off the mattress slightly, rising up onto her knees to give her more room to guide his fingers. The hand that had been kneading her breast fell away to her hip as he straightened and swallowed. Corrin met his gaze, his hand in hers, and Takumi nodded stiffly. 

Corrin guided his hand into the warmth between her folds and Takumi held back a gasp. It was slick and wet and warm and Corrin directed his fingers to a nub at the very front of her privates and pressed his thumb against it. 

"You can… um, rub it in circles," Corrin said. She couldn't meet Takumi's eyes, not with them blown wide at the feeling of his fingers between her legs. She moved his index finger to a spot deeper between her folds and dipped it slightly into a depression. No, not a depression. It was her- 

"Is-Is that…?" He couldn't breathe again. 

Corrin nodded stiffly. "Y-Yes." 

Oh.

She moved his fingers to focus on her clitoris. "Just this is fine," she said quickly. "For now." 

For now. 

Takumi's head swirled with heat and he tried to focus on the spot he'd directed his thumb. The hard nub beneath his thumb. He gave it a gentle roll, circling his thumb and testing the spot to find a rhythm he could work with. A shaky gasp met his ears and his eyes shot up as Corrin gripped his shoulders and rocked her hips into his hand. 

He did that again, rolled the bud with his thumb in a circle and her hips rocked in time with the motion and he followed her directions, matching the pace of her hips with his thumb. Corrin moaned through her teeth, her nails digging into his shoulders, as he alternated the pressure on her clit, as he teased it between his thumb and index finger. She rolled her hips harder into his hand. Her head fell to his shoulder, her hot breath washing over his skin as she shuddered with pleasure. 

Takumi could hardly believe this was happening, that he was doing this to her, that she was falling apart in his arms with soft moans. She nuzzled into his neck, making Takumi shiver as her teeth grazed his skin. 

The next instance, Corrin took his hand out from between her legs. She kissed him before he could ask why and then no longer cared. They were both breathless when they parted. 

"Now," Corrin gasped, gripping tightly to Takumi's shoulders. "I need you. Now." 

Takumi's breath caught and she shifted when he nodded, positioning herself above his erection. She paused there, lingering on her knees, their chests still heaving. That moment seemed to last forever before Corrin took his cock in her hand and angled it towards her entrance. 

Her heat enveloped him and Takumi's eyes shut from the onslaught of pleasure, as she sank over his tip. She stretched around him, hot and soft and tight yet not painfully so and Takumi heard the sheets tear beneath his fingers as his knuckles whitened from his grip. 

It was a slow torture as Corrin took Takumi's length into her inch by inch. She gripped his shoulders again, nails biting down hard into his skin, as she gasped and sank deeper into his lap. He filled her so perfectly. It was euphoric and alien at the same time to have his hot length inside her, to have something stretch her so much yet it felt so good. She felt so full. 

Corrin sank.onto Takumi's lap, dropping her head onto his shoulder as his entire length sat within her walls. She throbbed around him, desperate for friction, but she could barely comprehend what they were doing.

He was inside her. 

Oh, Gods. 

Corrin shuddered, staring down at the join of their bodies in awe. His cock disappeared inside her. Inside her walls. She could feel him there, aching to move. 

Now what…? 

Corrin looked to Takumi and saw him tear his heated gaze away, his lips pursed tightly together. His chest heaved against her. 

Corrin made the first move. She shifted her hips, raised them off him slightly, and then sank back down again. Takumi gave a broken gasp, the tight line of his lips unable to hold back the sound. She did it again, lifting her hips up further, drawing more of his cock out of her before sinking down again. This time, Takumi raised his hips in time to meet her descent, bucking deeper inside her. 

Their groans filled the room. 

They began to move in a fumbling rhythm, hips rolling to meet one another and slapping together in a tangle of skin and sweat and arousal. Gasps became moans as they found a pace they could follow together. Corrin dropped her head to Takumi's neck as she rode him, bracing herself against his shoulders for purchase as they came together again and again. Takumi held her tight, his arms wrapped around her back, fingers digging into her skin as he pulled her down onto him again and again. Deeper and deeper, harder and harder just so he could feel more of her, so he could hear her cry his name again. 

Takumi dug his fingers into Corrin's hips and tugged her down as his hips snapped up to meet her descent again, the coil of pleasure tightening, tightening until it was closer and to snapping and sending him over the edge. They rocked faster and faster together. Barely coming apart at all as their pace increased and the sounds of slick skin slapping filled the room among their moans and gasps. 

Corrin drew one of her hands from Takumi's shoulder and rubbed the space above where their bodies joined, circling her clit and feeling her climax rise quicker and quicker as Takumi slammed into her with jolt after jolt of his hips, hitting a depth and an angle that made her see stars. 

Takumi's moans reached a crescendo and Corrin knew he was close. Her blood roared at the sounds, at the gasps and moans he cried into her ear. Whimpering her name until it lost all meaning and became a jumble of "Corrin, Corrin, Corrin," repeated again and again as the pounding of his hips stuttered. He came inside her with desperate, shuddering thrusts, spurting hot and deep inside her and sending Corrin into her climax. She cried his name with a needy gasp, her walls clenching around him as he orgasmed, making him groan heavily. Corrin rolled her clitoris through her orgasm, rocking her hips and riding Takumi until he sank beneath her, breathless.

Corrin's knees buckled beneath her and she dropped onto Takumi's thighs as she caught her breath. His chest heaved beneath her with heavy breaths, slick with sweat. For a moment, the only sound in the room was them catching their breaths, neither wanting to move first. 

Eventually, Corrin lifted herself off Takumi and drew him out of her, gasping at the sudden loss and the dripping of white cum from where their bodies had joined. Corrin stared at the mess, at the cum on Takumi's cock, no longer erect, and at the trail of cum leaking from her vagina. She blushed furiously and snapped her thighs together. 

"I-I'll get us a cloth," Takumi said hurriedly, flushing darkly and climbing off the bed. 

Corrin sat in silence as Takumi rummaged in a drawer and covered her face with her hands. Her cheeks blazed. She could still feel her walls throbbing with a sated ache, a fuzzy feeling of bliss between her legs. 

They… they really had just… done that… 

She had sex with Takumi. 

Corrin jumped as Takumi sat back on the bed, offering her a clean cloth without looking her in the eyes. She took it from him with a quickly muttered "thanks" and wiped away the thick cum between her legs and folds. 

She was going to need a good wash after this. 

Corrin sat, not facing Takumi, as the silence returned. Desperate to see how he felt, to see if there was any hint of regret on his face, Corrin glanced over her shoulder at him. 

Takumi was looking right at her and stole his gaze away when their eyes met. 

"H-How are you still embarrassed after all that?" Corrin balked, bringing up their conversation from earlier. 

Takumi looked back at her, his cheeks ablaze. "S-So are you." 

She smiled, her heart softening. "Guess I'm just an amateur after all." 

"Not if we practice…" 

Corrin's eyes widened. Takumi held her gaze despite the burning heat on his cheeks that was beginning to spread across hers as well. 

"Okay…" Corrin replied quietly. "If it's with you, it's not something I'd mind practicing." 

Takumi could've combusted then and there.

**Author's Note:**

> I DID IT.  
> I knew i was going to write this the moment i finished reluctant rest and here it is.  
> Enjoy.


End file.
